


Candy and Tentacles part duex

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal all the anal, Candy, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: Gladio finds the Candy, Igs finds the toy.





	Candy and Tentacles part duex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/gifts).



> Gladio & Igs are 18 & not in school, they have full duties as crownsguard 
> 
>  
> 
> I imagine that Noct's penthouse has four rooms, one is a dark room for Prompto, one is a designated office that has a futon and a desktop computer, one is a guest room used by Gladio or Igs, then the master bedroom where all the magic happens.

“Iggy, just let the kid clean his own mess” Gladio sat hunched in Iggy’s car, he sipped at his latte.

With a slim finger, Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose, “I tried that, he managed to ruin a cast iron frying pan. I've never seen such damage before.”

“How do you wreck cast iron?” his amber eyes fill to the brim with curiosity.

“I don't know. I tried saving it, but it was utterly useless.” Ignis parked in the designated parking spot, smoothly got out of the car, placed his ebony on the roof of the car, opened the back passenger door and reached into the back seat for a few folders filled with notes that he would brief Noctis with. 

“You baby him too much.” Gladio extended his arm across the roof and grabbed Iggy's coffee, they made their way to the elevators.

Ignis shot Gladio a stern look, “He is stubborn, I've tried everything for him to eat his vegetables, but alas, no luck. If you can think of a way, be my guest.”

Gladio chuckled, “You could always tie him up and force him to eat them. Blend them up and make him drink them down.” Gladio had the twisted thought of blending beets and brussel sprouts together in a blender and pouring the concoction down the unwilling prince's throat.

The elevator music was a smooth jazz that Gladio actually enjoyed. The long walk down the hall to the penthouse was filled with Gladio humming the song from the ride up. 

“The song wasn't that good” Ignis unlocked the door letting them in. 

“Sure it was, I'll have you know my cousin is in a jazz band and they play something like that”

“So because your cousin plays jazz, you all of a sudden like jazz?”

“No, it's because I have musical taste, unlike yourself”

That caught Ignis off guard, a vain almost popped out on Iggy’s forehead due to Gladio’s stealthy burn. He put the files down on the table, on top of two sets of long forgotten Friday afternoon math homework, Prompto’s terrible penmanship was hardly legible, while Noctis’s smooth, loopy cursive writing made cheap loose leaf paper look like fine parchment. 

The penthouse didn't have any foul odors, the teens must of taken the trash out. The recycling bin sat in the corner a third of the way full. The patio doors were actually closed and locked, the cupboards had the clean dishes neatly stacked and organized, but something was nagging at him. 

“Something wrong, Iggy? You seem tense. Well. More than usual.”

“Everything seems perfect. Nothing is out of place.” He took a few steps into the living room, the couch cushions seemed used but not on the floor. The centre coffee table had a single used cup that was actually on a coaster!!, and the remotes sat on the side. “Something is out of place, and I will find it.”

He opened the door and turned the light on in the large washroom. The dirty clothes were in the hamper, their wasn't toothpaste stuck to the inside of the sink, and the towels were in order. The pair of toothbrushes, black for His Highness, and a bright green with a Moogle riding a cartoon chocobo on it for his friend.

“I think you've finally broke the princess” Gladio drank down the last of his beverage, his large body filled up the washroom door frame, “He finally grew a pair, took his head out of his ass, and finally started caring what his place looks like. Might have something to do with that boyfriend if his. What's his name?” Gladio walked backwards into the hallway, their was a bit more to the penthouse to look at.

“Prompto, I believe.” Ignis left the washroom, turned the light off, closed the door behind him and was flabbergasted. Because of his constant drilling, he doesn't have to clean! What a relief, he could sit back and drink his ebony, and finally catch up with Gladio. 

“You check the other rooms, I’ll check his bedroom” Gladio smirked. Some people like to have clean common areas, but behind closed doors, it's like stepping into another dimension. He opened the bedroom door. His jaw dropped.

“What is it? What do you see?” Ignis tried moving the larger man, but he was rooted to the spot. 

“What the hell..?”

“Gladio? Gladio! Move it!” Ignis pushed Gladio into the room, his jaw also dropped.

The bed was a tangled mess. Their was spilled candy all over the floor, it smelled like artificial strawberries. School uniforms from more than one person was thrown haphazardly across the room, a shirt covered the far bedside lamp that was knocked over, a tie was dangling from a single ceiling fan blade and their was a sock covering the alarm clock. 

“Ha, floor candy” Gladio bent and ate a few scattered Skittles, he retrieved the bag, it had a split side, and they tasted stale. He made a face and tossed them into the empty waste basket.

Ignis has seen a messy bedroom before, but this was becoming a walking nightmare. On the opposite side of the bed, he found a rather strange object. He tugged on the blanket, thank goodness for his gloves, to inspect the flesh coloured monstrosity. A large end was visual, but Ignis couldn't fathom what it was.

“Man, the kids have so much candy in here!” Gladio unwrapped a chocolate bar.

“I don't think it's safe to be in here, you may see something regretful” He gave the blanket a sharp tug, the TentaTongue came flopping out, and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Ignis yelled out an ungodly scream!

“What the fuck was that?” Gladio had a mouthful of chocolate but sprang into action.

“I don't know, but it..” He bent down for a closer hands free look, “oh dear Six”

Gladio resumed his chewing, “What is it?”

“It's a toy”

“A toy? Aren't they a bit old to be playing with toys, Iggy? I know you baby Noct, but toys?”

“You daft? Not that kind of toy.” 

Gladio went to the other side of the bed and peered down to the toy in question “Ha! Looks like it could be a fun ride! Wanna try it?”

“You have no idea.”

Gladio saw a flash of white, a dull pain at the back of his head, then darkness swallowed him up.

~

“Good, you're awake.” Ignis was sitting on the king size bed in front of Gladio. He tried to move his arms, they were bound behind him. He was completely nude. The back side of his head slightly throbbed, but it was treated by the ever caring Ignis, and a potion.

Gladio never had an issue with being naked in front of anyone, he was proud of his body. More often than not, he found it liberating to be shirtless, his muscular neck made wearing collared shirt a bother. Right now he would feel better if he was wearing a collared shirt, if there's one thing he couldn't stand was not being able to move. 

The restraints around his ankles was soft, but he couldn't quite name the fabric that held him. It was a light but strong fabric, unlike the binds around his wrists. Whatever Ignis wrapped around his wrist had a bit of give to it, almost a slight stretch if he dared. 

“Don't struggle too much, I'd rather you not break my suspenders. Once I thoroughly cleaned His Highness room, I found several objects that I would love to test out with you.” Gladio looked past Ignis. He saw a black, shiny box with reinforced corners. It had a lock with the key still in it. “Foolish boys, they left it unlocked. They must use these often.”

Gladio tried to speak, his mouth was open, but a round rubbery ball gag was strapped in place. He moved his feet out, they were tied together with a white silk scarf. Silk, ahh. His cock was free of his jogging suit and his boxers, the untouched member slowly started to get hard.

Now that Gladio was familiar with his bindings, he began to relax. His trust in Ignis was something he cherished, it was an unspeakable bond of how far to push one another, never to break them, only for pleasure. The safe word ran through his mind, noodles, but how would he communicate while gagged? 

“They like to play hard, it seems” he gracefully stood from the bed, a flogger in his hand. Ignis looked like a sex God, a fallen from the Astrils, now a mere messenger, a lesser God. His chrisp white shirt was untucked and open, no chest hair on his smaller pecks. His hair fell across his green eyes, they were full of raw need. 

Gladio’s eyed the flogger, it had a black handle and purple ends, Ignis slowly ran the flogger up his body, he moaned a bit. The ends tugged on the bottom of his shirt pulling it up so Gladio could see his hidden abs. Ignis wasn't particularly muscular, his body rivaled a male ballet dancers. He was acrobatic, and a finely tuned body for fencing and, if need be, for war. 

Gladio tried to swallow his saliva, some dribbled out if his mouth, landing on his chest and oozed down. 

“Drooling, Gladio? So needy, my aquila. You shall take what I give you,” Ignis held Gladio’s chin making their eyes meet, Ignis manoeuvred so their faces were mere inches apart, Gladio could smell the Ebony on his breath. “If you need me to stop, open both of your hands or use your bound feet to kick the floor twice. Sound good?” 

Everything Ignis does to him, breath on him, speak softly to him, look directly into his eyes, hold his face, hell even knocking him out was a huge turn on for him. More blood filled his cock, Gladio felt dizzy with anticipation but nodded to Ignis. 

“Ahh, this will work perfectly for you.” Ignis turned to Gladio holding a purple leopard print sleeping mask. He approached Gladio with the mask, slipped it over his eyes and took extra care the band sat above the slight head wound he inflicted. Ignis also made sure if he needed to take the mask off in a hurry, he wouldn't pull any of Gladio’s hair.

“See no evil, speak no evil” Ignis ran the flogger across Gladio’s chest, “Such lovely skin you have, no scars, no moles, just flawless. I think I would like to lick melted chocolate off of you, but not today, I don't want you too messy” Gladio felt a series of small kisses pepper his skin, the flogger dangled down his spine, his skin broke out into goosebumps. 

Ignis gave the flogger is slight crack against Gladio’s back, he felt the larger man flinch under him. He did it again, “Such a lovely red your skin is turning, my aquila” 

Gladio was fully hard. His skin was betraying him, it was tingling under Ignis’s firm hand, he wanted to feel those hands on his skin, not the gloves. More drool escaped his mouth. 

“You're making a mess of yourself, Aquila. Time to get you into position.” Ignis voice was deep and lusty. He placed his hands on Gladio’s upper arm, assisting him to move off of the short ottoman then onto his knees, leaning across it. He now could rest his head on it if he cared to. 

“Spread eagle,” Ignis ran his hands over the slightly marred skin of his back, “Such a strong and majestic bird, it would look lovely on you”

The thought of getting a tattoo was something he considered, and now the name Ignis was calling him, crooning to him, made him want to dedicate his possible only tattoo to him. 

“Their is a full sized mirror in front of you, I can see everything.” Ignis was close to him again, he was whispering in his ear. The whispering alone made a bead of precum dribble free from his cock. “If you make a mess, I'm not going to clean it.” Gladio felt a hopeless hand smack his ass, “You'll clean it, do you understand?” slim fingers ran through his hair. Gladio nodded “Good. Get ready.” Gladio heard something hit the floor, some rummaging, then smelled strawberries.

“Aquila, I know how you don't like strawberries, but this is all they have, you okay with this?” he felt a long slim finger push on his opening. He nodded, anything to be closer to Ignis would be fine with him.

Ignis took his everlasting time with him, eventually one finger was joined with another, then after what felt like an eternity, a third slipped in. His long fingers poked at his prostate, stretched him, tickled him, and dominated him. He moaned around the rubber ball in his mouth. 

“There now,” he felt Ignis kiss the round mass of his buttocks, “Time to get started.” 

Ignis was in no hurry to let Gladio get off, the artificial strawberry scent filled the air again, Ignis must be using more of it. Gladio felt a smooth hard object, it slowly entered his lubed hole, if his mouth wasn't full, he would moan out Ignis’s name. 

The object in question was a set of golf ball sized anal beads, their was five in total in the strand, a large loop on the end. Slowly, Ignis pushed each of the sizable beads into Gladio, more drool escaped his mouth, pooling on the ottoman under him. His hands went lax, he wanted to feel more of Ignis’s touch. 

“More Aquila?” Ignis saw Gladio nod, the large man breathed at a heavy pace, his lips looked swollen. With each bead slowly entering him, his breathing held. He felt Ignis run a soothing hand down the plank of his back to ease him. 

Ignis had magical hands, he was being taught how to use magic. His fingers tingled with the excessive energy, and Gladio was keen to accept it. The hand on his backside cooled his heated skin, the hand on his back gently shocked him, keeping him aware of Ignis’s presence. 

“Aquila, you took them all,” a soft kiss to his shoulder, “You're so eager to please” more kisses. Ignis tugged on the remaining loop, a bead popped free of Gladio. If Ignis could see Gladio’s eyes, they would either be open from surprise or shut tight from pleasure. A muffled scream escaped around the ball gag.

Ignis twisted and tugged the remainder of the beads free from his partner. Gladio's face was soaked from all the drool. 

“Aquila, this may be uncomfortable for you, but rest assured, I will not intentionally hurt you” 

Gladio nodded, Ignis proceeded.

He felt cool fingers run under his body, they found their goal easily, but a strange added pressure was applied. A constant pinch held his erect nipple in place, another was added to his other nipple. Soft hands ran down his strong back, “Are you okay?” Gladio was getting dizzy from pleasure, but nodded. Why were his nipples so sensitive?

Gladio felt something cold and slick enter him. Ignis had one hand on his lower back, he felt a cool magic pulsing into his skin, it felt calming. The other hand was occupied with a slender metallic dildo, it had a knotted end, and Gladio felt it reach far, further than Ignis was able to reach, into him. 

Ignis moaned “Aquila, I could take you just like this, would you like that?” A long drawn out moan filled the room, Ignis slowly pumped the slender dildo in and out of Gladio. “I'll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Ignis began stroking himself. He managed to get more of the lube on himself, he could see the grimace on Gladio’s face from the aroma. He slowly pushed himself into the larger companion, it was made difficult due to the metal dildo still being in place.

Gladio moaned as Ignis inched himself slowly into him. The end of the dildo was resting between their bodies, every slow movement Ignis made made the dildo shift wringing more moans and drool out of Gladio. 

When Ignis was finally sheathed in Gladio, he waited. The seconds felt like hours, but eventually Gladio nodded, allowing Ignis to proceed. 

The slow thrusts were like fire, they ignited a welcoming heat deep within Gladio. If he was free from his binds and ball gag, he would kiss Ignis for all he's worth. For now, he would have to settle for having Ignis please him while bound, blindfolded and gagged. 

The sneaky bastard had another trick up his sleeve, Ignis had one last thing he wanted to use on the larger man. The vibrating cock ring which he bought months ago was freed from its pouch and was awkwardly being placed on Gladio. The dildo shifted in him as Ignis reached under him making his covered eyes see stars. The tightness around the base of his cock was unexpected, but when Ignis turned the vibration on, it was a feeling he could only dream of. 

“Aquila, let me hear you” Ignis slowly thrusted into Gladio, his slim fingers reached for the gag and removed it. Gladio closed his mouth, then licked his lips. His wordless moans were now exchanged for Ignis to go harder or faster. 

The clamps on Gladio’s nipples were dangling freely, their light weight pulled gently at his pecks. They jostled with every measured thrust from Ignis. The cock ring vibrated with a constant buzz, it held him back, but it also make him want to cum.

“Ignis,” Gladio hissed, “Please, I need..”

Their speed increased, “What do you need, my Aquila?”

“To cum, please” his begging was music to Ignis’s ears. 

Ignis reached down to the blindfold on Gladio’s face and gave it a sharp pull “Look at me when you do.” 

Ignis took command, he removed the dildo from Gladio, placing it on the furthest side from his face. He pulled the suspenders free, then rubbed the muscular arms. Gladio held onto the ottoman and pushed against Ignis with every thrust. 

Ignis underestimated Gladio's strength and was pushed back, causing him to fall backwards, and out of Gladio. His training kicked in, he pinned Ignis to the floor and kissed him hard.

“It's my turn now.” The amber eyes filled with lust.

Ignis was breathing hard. How did Gladio manage to move like that? His feet were still bound together. 

Using his longer arms to his advantage, Gladio grabbed the lube that was almost out of reach and slicked up his fingers. The smell made him grimace, he'll have to stash unscented in the trunk Ignis found. He held Ignis to the floor, and moved one of his long slender legs out his way. Ignis put up a bit of a fight, he wanted to remain in control, but Gladio had the upper hand. In a battle of strength, Gladio would always win, especially if he kissed the crook of Ignis’s neck. 

Gladio pushed a thick finger into Ignis, “I won't bind you, but you need to stop resisting me” he kissed Ignis. 

The struggle Ignis put up was ceased. The slow languid kisses made his skin feel like it was on fire. Gladio's heated touch was gentle, but demanding. He pushed another finger into Ignis’s wanting opening. 

“Gladiolus” Ignis hissed, pushing into his larger partner for a deeper kiss. The cock ring held Gladio’s erection, it vibrated against Ignis’s leg and the floor, “You may remove that, if you like”

Gladio pushed his fingers deeper into Ignis feeling his prostate, “Nah, I quite like it.” He saw that the brown haired man tried to smile under the bigger man, but his body was crushing pleasantly under Gladio. He slowly pushed a third finger into Ignis. 

Behind his closed eyes, Ignis saw fireworks. Gladio knew exactly where to add pressure, how to make Ignis beg for mercy and for more. 

“You ready my Saltator Pugione?” under Gladio’s crushing lips, he felt Ignis nod. 

“If I may make a simple request?” Ignis had a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

“Mmm?” Gladio seemed interested in claiming the crook of Ignis’s neck again. He never saw Ignis blush, this would be an interesting request.

“They have a plug just there, in the trunk, it's rather large, but I'm sure you can take it” Ignis pointed to the black trunk on the made bed.

Gladio sat on the floor, pulled the scarf from his ankles, then got up. Ignis watched him walk over to the bed, move a few things around, then held up a large silver coloured butt plug. He raised an eyebrow to Ignis as to ask him This? Ignis nodded, his blush deepening. 

“Which one of those two can take this? It's massive!” Gladio studied it in his hand. It weighed quite a bit, and looked daunting. “I'll use it, but you're putting it in”

“Certainly,” Ignis was staring at Gladio’s impressive erection. 

He situated himself back on his hands and knees next to the smaller man, he smelled more of the offending strawberry smell, and felt the cool metal of yet another toy enter him. Ignis took his sweet time with him, he was gentle, he planted soft kisses on his back until the toy was buried deep within him. Gladio moaned in acceptance when the larger toy was in him. 

“Not sure how much longer I can hold on, Saltator Pugione,” the larger male muttered in Ignis’s ear as he re-entered him.

“Show me what you're made of,” That was all the encouragement Gladio needed to hear from his companion. His thrusts were strong, rapid, vibrating and deep. Ignis soon lost control of himself and spilled his hot cum between their bodies. 

Gladio smiled, he was close. Ignis pulled on the nipple clamps, he gave them a gentle twist and kissed Gladio’s neck. His lips felt like electricity, his hands were like dry ice, he came with a loud moan into Ignis’s wanting hole. 

“Six, Iggy.” He was breathing hard into the lanky man's neck. 

“Let me get that thing out of you” Ignis recalled the heavy plug. It must becoming unbearable in Gladio. 

“Sure, wanna go for round two later?” They sealed the deal with slow heated kissed.

 

Epilogue:

Prompto and Noctis enter the penthouse and see two sets of shoes. They kicked off theirs and looked around the seemingly empty living space.

“When did they get here?” Noctis asked himself.

“Umm, ‘they?”

“Ignis and Gladiolus.” Noctis explained. Prompto looked nervous at his black haired boyfriend. “Their harmless. Trust me.”

The silence was broken by a vocal cry from within the penthouse. “Fuck!! If you're going to hit me, hit me like you mean it!”

“Harmless?” Prompto questioned. 

They followed the noises carefully, not sure of what they would find. The living room was empty, the kitchen was spotless, their homework was still all over the table (it make Prompto upset that Luna’s magical dog, Umbra, didn't show up and eat their homework) and the doors to all the bedrooms were open. 

“They in my bedroom?” 

“What if they found the trunk?” Prompto grabbed Noct’s hand. The poor boy had a pout growing on his delicate features.

He turned to his sunshine and kissed his hand, “If they did, they had better not be making a mess.” 

A strong slap was heard that made the two in the hallway jump, “I know you can put more strength into it than that.” 

Noctis silently questioned Prompto Was that Ignis? 

“Do we look?” Prom asked, he still held Noctis’s hand. 

“I’ll have a peek, I'll warp over to the other side of the door frame so they don't see me” the chocobo nodded to Noct. 

They let go of each other's hands, and Noctis lined up then warped the small distance to the other side. In the small area that he moved, he saw everything that was going on. Gladio had Ignis tied to the ottoman in his room, the weird toy Prompto bought was in Ignis and being controlled by Gladio. Their was streaked of cum down his full length closet mirrors. 

“They wrecked the room” Noctis whispered. 

“What? What's happening?”

“Their using your toy, the long one.”

Noctis never seen Prompto blush and go so pale. He warped back over to his blondie. 

“That was meant for you! How did they find it?” Prompto’s voice started to squeak. 

“Shhh,” Noctis kissed his cheek, “As long as they clean it up, we can let them use it and we can buy another and hide it.”

“But, you said Ignis finds everything!”

“He does, but you did leave it out, and we left the bedroom a mess.”

“More! Aquila, mmmm, eat me out!” Ignis was a dirty whore behind closed, rather, open, doors.

“Not with this shit lube they use” the larger man grunted, “Fuckin strawberries. Just has to be strawberries.” 

“Their using our lube!” Noctis could feel Prom’s heart racing. 

“More Gladio, more. Mmmmm yes!”

“You going to cum again Saltator Pugione? Cum for Daddy.”

The two in the hallway held each other. Their teenaged bodies didn’t know if they wanted to watch the prince's advisor get pegged by a giant dildo or help each other out by the doorway. They stared into each other's eyes until Ignis rode the wave of titillation. 

“Think we have enough time for me to try that out before they get back?” They could hear a smile in the Sheild’s voice. 

“You're absolutely insatiable. We should have time. Untie me and kneel.”

Prompto bit his lip, they could hear the two in the room change places. 

“Shit. I stepped on another candy. Igs, I thought you cleaned this place up” the large man grunted.

“I did, but I also fancied a sweet snack besides your hot ass” 

“Fuckin kids and their stupid Skittles.” 

“I like to taste the rainbow, especially with you” they could hear Ignis pop some stray candies in his mouth and chew.

Noctis blushed. His advisor was as filthy as him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate beets, I was forced to eat them when I was a kid, I don't blame Noct for not liking them. I’ve never had brussel sprouts. 
> 
> Aquila = Eagle
> 
> Saltator Pugione = Dagger Dancer
> 
> I used Google translate, English to Latin
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
